Conventionally, electronic keyboards with lighted keys have been known. Some of the electronic keyboards have various lesson functions of practicing playing music. One lesson function is to stop music until a player as a learner presses a correct key.
Another lesson function is to blink a key until when a player should press the key and advance an accompaniment until when the player should press the key. If the player does not press the key though the key should be pressed, the key, which is blinking to urge the player to press the key, lights. If the player presses any key, the musical tone corresponding to the pressed key advances to the next one.
Patent Literature: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-286087
In the case of a lesson in stopping music until a player presses a correct key, the playing of the music is interrupted. Thus, it is particularly difficult for a beginner to feel as if he or she were playing the music. In the case of a lesson in advancing to the next musical tone of music when a player presses any key, the music advances even though the key is not pressed with correct pitch. Thus, even a beginner can feel as if he or she were playing the music.
In the above latter case, however, music advances if a player has only to press a key irrespective of the pitch of the key. In other words, music advances even though a player does not press a key with correct pitch. From the viewpoint that the player learns playing the music, therefore, the lesson particularly brings about no advantage, except that the player learns the timing of key pressing.
The present invention has been developed in consideration of the above situation and its advantage is to provide an electronic musical instrument that allows a player to learn a certain range covering a key of correct pitch.